It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl
by Ewbie Moons
Summary: Bubbles and her sisters switch schools, and a certain blue Puff meets a certain blue Ruff. The story of two super-powered sophomores. T for swearing. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hi, my name is Bubbles." she said.

"Um, hey… I'm-" I forgot my own name just as I looked into her eyes. But then I fixed my gaze just below her eyes and managed to say, "Er, Boomer. My name's Boomer."

"Okay. Hi, Boomer." she said cheerfully. "Hey, can you help me get to Room 10? I'm kind of new here, and it's my next class. English."

So she was one of the new students. Her sisters and her had just arrived. As everyone said, she was very pretty. Her body was curvy in all the right places. She was delicate, but not fragile. I could see lean muscles in her arms. Her lips were full and smooth and soft, and stretched into a friendly smile with straight, white teeth. I saved her eyes for last, because they were what stopped my heart and interrupted my train of thought, as I had learned the second I met her.

Her eyes were almond-shaped and blue, framed with long, thick black lashes. They were staring at me with unreadable expression. The shade of blue of her irises reminded me of a summer afternoon in the park.

Then she shifted her weight. Her eyes were suddenly illuminated with warm sunlight that shone through the trees on campus, showing off all the different blues in her eyes, making me think not of a clear sky, but of shallow seawater.

Bubbles. Was. _Beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Before we start the chapter, I'd like to thank canzie for reviewing, because it was my first review, for any of my stories, and it meant a lot. I was literally shaking with happiness! :)

**Chapter 2**

Bubbles was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. So I told her, "Sure, I can take you to Room 10. It's my next class, too."

"Cool." She smiled even wider.

"Just follow me." I said to Bubbles.

As we walked along, I asked her some questions, you know, to get to know her better.

"So, like, um…" I strained my brain for a question to ask. "What's your favorite… color."

"… Blue." she replied, giving me a "Duh." look.

"Oh… yeah…" I said, feeling really, really, _really_ stupid. "Um, er, heh." I tried again. "Oh, blue, is it? Um, that's my favorite color, too!" I said like it was some amazing discovery. _God, I'm so retarded. She thinks I'm retarded. Damn. _I thought.

"Uh-huh." she said. I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"Well, you said you're new here, so, like, where did you transfer here to Pokey Oaks High School from?"

"Oh, I used to go to school at Prodder Sycamore High School. But my daddy, Professor Utonium" She said her dad's name with pride. "said he didn't think Prodder's was a good enough school for me and my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup."

"Oh."

There was a pause, then,

"You know, every time there's a random pause in a conversation, an Indian baby dies." said Bubbles.

"Um, okay." I frowned. "What was that all about?"

"I dunno. Just something a friend told me once."

"Oh. Well, here we are. Room 10."

_I hope she sits next to me. I'm starting to really like her. As a friend, stupid Conscience! Prom is coming up soon… I haven't asked anyone yet… hmm… Maybe I'll ask her. We'll go as _**friends**_, stupid Conscience! But right now, I have to focus on my studies. FOCUS. Mm…. her hair smells good… _I started to lean in toward her. _Wait- __**FOCUS! **__Okay._

We walked into the classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. Mr. Odis was usually late, though, so I wasn't very concerned.

While waiting for Mr. Odis to arrive, I walked over to Bubbles. Since nobody told her where to sit yet, she was just standing by the door.

"Hey, Bubbles." I called shyly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, Boomer?"

"Uh, I was just wondering… has anyone asked you to prom yet?"

"Um, no," she assured me. But judging by her expression, she didn't know what I was implying. "Have you… asked anyone yet?"

"No, but I'm going to soon, and I hope she says yes."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." she said. But she was still blank.

"Bubbles," I began, taking her hands into my own. "will you go to prom with me?"

She hesitated, shocked. She honestly didn't expect that. I bit my lip. Would she say yes?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bubbles looked up at me.

I mean, sure, prom. Not that big a deal. It isn't like I asked her to marry me or something. But it's pretty big when you're a senior.

She sucked in a breath. I waited.

"Yes, Boomer," she whispered. "I'll go to prom with you." Then she smiled and wove her fingers through mine. I wanted to say something to her, but before I could even open my mouth, Mr. Odis opened the door. We dropped our hands and pulled them apart. I ran back to my seat.

"Okay, class," Mr. Odis droned in his boring, makes-you-fall-asleep-in-five-seconds voice. "today we're-"

I raised my hand way up high.

"Yes, Mr. Boomer?"

"The new student Bubbles is here, sir." I announced, gesturing to the door where Bubbles was still standing.

"Oh, so she is!" he exclaimed, (except he didn't really exclaim it, you know, he more just kinda said it) raising his eyebrows. "Sit anywhere you'd like, Miss Bubbles."

She looked around. There were maybe four empty desks, including the one next to mine. I think you know which one she sat down in.

"Hi, Boomer!" she whispered, smiling right next to me. I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bubbles said she had already studied this at Prodder's, and it was really only a review lesson. So as Mr. Odis droned on, we passed notes.

Hey Bubbles! Sup?

Nothing much. Sup?

Nothin here either. Hey what r u gonna wear to prom?

Why?

Cuz I want to know what to wear so it'll go with ur outfit.

Oh. Well, I don't really know. I haven't gone dress-shopping yet.

Ok. Text me when you get it.

So this is English? Man, boringest class ever. I think he made some kind of world record.

True that.

What's your schedule? I want to know how many classes we have together.

Um hold on.

I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

Ok my next periods are lunch, trigonometry, gym, and… that's it.

Those are my next periods too!

Awesome! Say, have you or your sisters met my bros yet?

Nope, not yet.

Good. My brothers can be jerks to girls like you without an introduction.

What are they like?

Well Brick is kinda like the leader of us three, ya know? He's the red one.

He's like our Blossom! She's pink though.

Ew, pink. Anyway, Butch is really goofy and violent. He's your typical "ew boys are gross" boy.

Buttercup is the same way! She's way tomboy. And they're both green, and Brick and Blossom are both red sort of, and we're both blue! And we're all alike and stuff… wow, you guys are like our male counterparts or something…

Er, … Kay. Anyways, maybe during lunch you and your sisters can come find me so you'll meet my brothers!

Ok!

Oh crap I think Mr. Odis is about to ask you a question. Quick I'll hide this paper!

We flustered and made ourselves look casual. She sat up straight and looked alert while I bent down and pretended to be grabbing some paper, even though I was really stashing some paper.

"Ms. Bubbles," began Mr. Odis. "give me the answer to Question 8."

She looked down at the question. I looked down too and picked up my pencil, just to pretend I was paying attention. But I wasn't, I was thinking about Bubbles. And how she was going to prom with me… and how smart she was… and funny she was… and pretty she was… I was still staring at the notebook on my desk, but my mind was projecting a whir of fantasies that were almost really there- a daydream. This dream was kind of vague- it was my first one, so it wasn't imaginative or long enough for me to describe… You wouldn't have thought it was interesting anyways… Just a boring old day at the beach… Nothing much there… You know…

_**It's none of your business!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the end of class, Bubbles and I gathered our stuff and headed to the cafeteria. When we came off the line with our trays, Bubbles said "Hold on a second. I have to go talk to my sisters."

She walked over to two teenagers her age, in pink and green outfits, with pink and green eyes and red and black hair.

_Oh, so they're Blossom and Buttercup. _I realized. _She's right. We're counterparts._

After a minute, Bubbles danced back over to me. "We'll be eating with you guys." she said.

"Brick, these are the Powerpuff girls."

Brick looked up at the girls, then at me.

"Bro, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure," I replied. I excused myself to Bubbles and walked a few feet away.

"DUDE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Brick whisper-yelled angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I _mean,_ why are you moony-eyed over the blue Puff? Those girls are our _enemies!_ I expected more of you, baby brother." He was seething. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears and nose, like a bull.

I rearranged my features to a serious poker face. "Yeah, I'm at fault here, hypocrite. I saw that carnation you gave Blossom!"

For a second, I thought he was going to slam me across the room. But then he relaxed. "Whatever, Booms. You're right. Let's get back, your girlfriend is staring at you."

When we got back, Bubbles was talking to Buttercup about prom dresses.

"No, Bubbles! I'm not going to prom!"

"Yes, you are! I picked the perfect dress for you and-"

"I don't care! No way! I-"

"_-and,_" Bubbles carried on, "If you don't go to prom -in the dress I picked for you, and you actually have to dance.- I'll destroy all your video games."

Buttercup gasped. "You _wouldn't!_"

"I would."

"Fine," she said, hanging her head in defeat. "I'll go."

"Good," replied Bubbles proudly.

"_So._" I piped up, "Bubbles, have you found what you're going to wear?"

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly, pulling out her phone. "See? What do you think? And here's a picture of me wearing it- wait, no, I'm going to make it a surprise. Never mind." She hurriedly stuck her phone back in her pocket. "But it's baby blue and black. Those are the colors and that's all I'm going to tell you."

The end-of-lunch bell rang. Everyone packed up their lunchbox or threw away trash, and ran to their next session.

**A/N **Was that long enough? It took up like 3 1/2 pages on Microsoft Works Word Processor. The soonest I can upload Chapter 6 is probably in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N **Ok I didn't do the chapter where they go to Trig, because I started it but I didn't like it and Trig is just so boring to me anyways whatever. This chapter is super short, it was just to provide some insight on another branch of the story. By the way, I think I'll have to change the rating for some minor cussing... Or some major, you know, whatever's cool... Hey, what does AU stand for?

I hurried to change into my gym clothes, eager to talk with Bubbles again.

"Hey, Booms!" said Butch, walking up next to me in only his underwear. As I stared at him and was about to ask him to get some pants on, he continued, "Look, I'll pay you five bucks for every piece of information about Buttercup you can find."

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "None of your business, okay? You're all close to her sister, spy for me!"

"Why the hell should _I_? Why can't Brick?"

"Brick would never agree. Plus, I'm paying you! I'll even be relatively nice for a week."

"Ugh. I hate to say it, but… Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some of the names are stolen! You may recognize them. When I originally put out the chapter, it was full of bold text pointing out the name references. I edited that out, because I realized how annoying it was!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I'm gonna try to do this from now on.**

**Boomer: Snickerdoodle doesn't own us. 'Cause we're in the land of the free! God bless the U.S.A.!**

**Yeah, but Craig McKracken does.**

**Boomer: Aw, man...**

**Chapter 7**

We left the locker rooms and walked into the gym. Bubbles looked up from her conversation with a girl named Jessica when she heard the door open. Seeing me, she patted the seat next to her. I quickly took it.

"Hi, Boomie!" she greeted with a smile.

We both winced and laughed at the horrible nickname. "Hi… Bubs," I replied to get back at her.

Her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth formed an O to make an insulted look. I laughed again. "Just kidding, just kidding," I added lightly.

After two minutes or so, Coach walked in. Well, her name is Coach Kozelka, but I just call her Coach.

"We're continuing our volleyball unit from last week!" she bellowed."I'll choose teams! Team 1: Percy, Marcus, Joe, Nick, Kevin,Julia, Ann, Maria, Johanna, and Leah!

"Team 1: Boomer, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Melissa, Lavender, Bubbles, Chrissy, and Tina!"

I was glad Bubbles and I got to be on the same team. She's fun to be around. Also, this gave me a chance to find out more about Buttercup.

As the rest of our team slammed the ball over the net, I stepped toward her and said, "I bet your sister -the tomboy one, Buttercup- likes sports."

She laughed. "Yeah, she does. Her favorite sport is football, because she loves to tackle!"

"Is she on the team? What number is she?"

"Yes She's number eleven. Quick, the ball is coming your way!"

I bumped the ball just in time. I dropped the Buttercup subject and focused on Bubbles, and playing volleyball. Which was hard to do at the same time. Thirty minutes later, the game was over. We won, of course. 'Cause we're awesome like that.

In the locker rooms, Butch came up to me. At least he was wearing pants this time.

"What did you find out?" he asked, fishing in his pocket in case he had to pay me.

I reeled off the facts. "Buttercup likes sports." Five dollars. "Her favorite is football." Ten dollars. "It's her favorite because she likes to tackle." Fifteen dollars. "She's on the football team." Twenty dollars. "She's number eleven on the team." Twenty-five dollars! Not bad! I could certainly keep this up. And if I can save up this easy-earned money, I'll be able to buy something nice for Bubbles by the time prom rolls around.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to update earlier, except that I recently had to wipe out my whole computer**** and restart it, and it was, like, four days of frustration before I even decided to let my dad look at it, but here's the next chapter! ****This chapter has a bit more jokes and humor (good or bad, whatever you decide). **Also, I hate using "prom" over and over again. What's another word I could use? For now, I'll use "dance".

**Boomer: Ahem.**

**Oh yeah. Boomer, disclaimer, please!**

**Boomer: Snickerdoodle owns nothing but the plot to this story, and the story itself, and her fanfiction account. Craig McCracken owns the characters, the town, and the copyrights.**

I was counting down the days 'til the big prom dance. Only a week left until I would sweep Bubbles off her feet. Well, that was the plan, anyways.

I had already picked out what I would wear. My only clues were the colors, baby-blue and black, and the fact that it was silk. I wouldn't even have known her dress was silk, except that I begged her to give me more information to work with while I was walking her home after gym.

So with those three tidbits in mind, I flew over to JCPenney's and bought myself a black tuxedo with a baby-blue silk shirt. And it looked good on me.

Then of course, I had to practice my dancing. Because I dance like crap, to put it frankly. It was hard to find good alone time because my brothers and I had recently gotten a new video game called "Blow Their Heads Off", and whenever we got a new video game, Brick and Butch always insisted on going thirty-six hours without sleep playing the new game so that they could get good at it. They're a couple of stupid goofballs alright, but they're my brothers, so I didn't kick them out of the house.

First I danced in my comfortable T-shirt and some jeans, but then I realized that I wouldn't dance as flexibly in my suit, so then I switched to wearing it. The going got tough, but it was all towards Bubbles.

And so ended my weekend. It was Monday. The loud and not been used since three days ago alarm clock stunned me to death, and then the stupid thing stunned me back alive. "I swear, I'm 'onna chuck that thing out the damn window," I groaned sleepily, rubbing my eyes. But I couldn't skip school. As tired as I was, I had always been determined to not skip school like my brothers.

_Oh, maybe just this once…. Wait, what? No! No, no, no! I will not skip school! Besides, who else will make Butch his favorite pancakes? Not Brick. _I snorted at the thought of Brick flying around panicking, while Butch's stomach gave a thunderous rumble and the pancakes slowly browned to ashes. Then I stood up, stretched, yawned, got dressed in white jeans and a white shirt with a navy-blue striped pullover, and slowly hovered a few feet above the ground until I reached the kitchen.

The pancake griddle heated up slowly, and I used that time to brush the knots and tangles out of my shiny blond hair, wondering if Brick would ever let someone brush out _his_ hair. Ever since the reincarnation, he had that mullet, and man, did he love that mullet. Nobody could touch his hair, unless they wanted him to put them in the ER. _Maybe he'd let Blossom brush his hair…_ I wondered thoughtfully. I decided to ask her about it in homeroom. Or maybe I should just ask Bubbles to ask her for me… yeah, I'll let Bubbles ask. I know, I know, I should ask her myself, not be a coward and make Bubbles do it, but I didn't know Blossom as well as Bubbles knows her, and I wouldn't want to offend her or gross her out or something.

I walked over to the griddle and poured out two large piles of batter for the first two pancakes. Then I got some OJ from the fridge and sipped it, watching the pancakes carefully.

After I had started huge blueberry pancake numbers three and four, Brick came downstairs, followed by Butch.

Brick had what he always had for breakfast, a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, while Butch eyed the still-hot, recently flipped, pancake numbers one and two.

"Don't grab them yet," I warned. "Or you'll eat them so fast you'll have to wait five minutes before you get any more."

He heaved a great, miserable sigh, and gradually made his way to the table with his head hanging down gloomily.

But then his head popped back up. "Have you found anything more about Buttercup?"

Without looking up from the griddle, I replied, "Nope, sorry."

He frowned and went back to glowering hungrily at the table.

"The pancakes are ready!" I announced.

That put a smile on his face. He ran up, shoved me to the floor, and grabbed all four pancakes, stuffing them in his mouth at once.

"Hey!" I shouted, rubbing my backside where I had fallen.

"Haw-ee," he mumbled around the pancakes crammed in his mouth. "Ah juh eh-ee wanteff deef fanfafe."

I assumed that was an apology and sighed, rolling my eyes while I grabbed some cereal from the pantry.

Ten minutes later, we flew out the door all the way to school, leaving brick red, forest green, and navy blue streaks of light behind.

* * *

**So how am I doing so far? Also, I'm thinkinng about making this thirty chapters long (I wanted Boomer to pop the question) but if you guys, as the readers, think that's too much, I'll cut it short. I just really wanted Boomer to pop the question. And I have an idea for a weird ending! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm sorry that this isn't what you were looking for. It's not the new chapter to It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl. It's just a stupid author's note. But I wanted to tell you guys some stuff that I dub "Important".**

**1. I made Build Me Up Buttercup a one-shot because I felt that I have enough on my plate. It's under the status 'complete' now.**

**2. I can't write the new chapter to I Hate Midnight yet because I'm still doing the new chapter to It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl.**

**3. In the actual new chapter to It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl, please note my question, "What's a 'Mary Sue' type OC?" and include an answer to the question in a review.**

**Thx!**

**Snicks**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT! I'm thinking about starting to use OCs in my story, so I need to know what a Mary Sue is so that my OCs won't be Mary Sues, 'cause it sounds like a bad thing.**

**Remember to go to my profile and vote, please, because it's a tie between BlossomxBrick and ButtercupxButch.**

**Boomer: All musings aside, Snickerdoodle doesn't have the copyrights to the Powerpuff Girls characters or the trademarks, nor does she have the key to the City of Townsville. It's just a fanfiction, people.**

**

* * *

**

Brick's feet gently touched the ground as he landed. Butch's followed. I came last. Then, since the seven o'clock school bell hadn't rung yet, Brick and I sat on a metal, blue painted bench, while Butch pulled a lighter out of his pocket and took a smoke. I wish he wouldn't smoke in front of us. No, scratch that. I wish he wouldn't smoke _at all._

While Butch puffed his cigarette, Brick finished his math homework because he wants to win Blossom's heart by becoming top in the class, and I thought about Bubbles. Which I did way too much. It wasn't an obsession yet, but she really had me hooked.

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_ The start-of-school bell rang. I heard the flurry of students walking down the halls, and the indiscernible chatter as everyone gossiped and talked. I slowly heaved myself to my feet, grabbed my books, and made my way to homeroom, Room 25, Mrs. Mastromonico's classroom.

The three of us slapped our books down on the table just as the bell rang again. Everybody stood up. Then, in low, muttered unison, the class recited the Pledge of Allegiance.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the united states of America. And to the republic, for which it stands…" my voice trailed off as I gaped at the way Bubbles' mouth was moving, forming her words perfectly. Such gorgeous lips, moving so sensuously… _Crap!_ I thought. _What's getting into me? I've never felt like this before. It's really weird. Maybe I should talk to someone. An adult I trust, like they taught us in third grade Sunday school. _

*flashback ripple*

I remembered walking, alone, to Sunday school when I was younger. Brick would call me a girl, and a goody-two-shoes, Butch would just play with his dinosaur and blocks, building miniature cities to be knocked down by the plastic beast. But I told them I wanted to learn more about our Father, our Creator. Butch laughed and said, "Mojo's our father and creator. What's your problem?" I'd still go though. And then afterwards, I'd visit mass. At first, all the parents and children and everyone stayed away from me, but pretty soon I endeared myself to some nuns and kept coming to Saint Mary's Catholic Church.

*end of flashback*

But who was an adult I could trust? My algebra teacher? Too embarrassing. Not Mojo. He's crazy, and would explode if he knew I was in love with a Puff. Brick and Butch would laugh. Hmm…. And then it hit me like a dodgeball while you're facing the other way, texting your friend.

_Professor Utonium!_ I could talk to him!

But right now, I had to talk to Bubbles, so that she would talk to Blossom.

I hurried to catch up with everybody else in the pledge of allegiance, and then everybody sat back down except me.

"Hey Bubbles," I said, walking up to her desk.

"Yes?" she replied, staring up at me with big eyes that kind of reminded me of the kind of eyes you get in those anime cartoons, but in a good way. It all added up to the pure innocence, kindness, goodness, and beauty that seemed to radiate powerfully from her with every step she took.

"I have to ask you a favor." I started nervously.

She turned to face me fully, looking interested. "What is it?"

_It's not like it's anything big, just spit it out!_ My brain urged. So I blurted out quickly, "Well see it's Brick and he never brushes his hair, you know how messy it is and so I wondered since your sister Blossom and my brother like each other maybe you could ask her to ask him if he would let her brush his hair, and possibly encourage him to do it himself!" I finished, staring at her with a closed mouth and wide eyes.

She blinked and started to laugh, a happy sound. I let out the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. But then she fixed me with a confused look. "Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"Because I don't want to offend her or gross her out!" I explained. "You know her better than I do!"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Boomer, I'm going to be completely honest with you, you're weird sometimes. But whatever."

She leaned over and whispered something in Blossom's ear. Blossom gave her a confused look, but nodded and whispered something back.

"She said if she can't convince him, she'll attack him with a hairbrush." said Bubbles, sitting up.

About eight minutes later, on the way to my first class, Social Studies, I walked past some lockers and spotted Brick, flailing his arms and legs madly as Blossom almost literally attacked him with a hot pink hairbrush. I could just barely stifle my giggles, and my lips unwillingly stretched into a smirk as the air bubbled in my throat, bursting to escape in loud, amused vocalizations. My red-headed brother turned his head in hopes to escape and spotted me. I tried to rearrange my face into a controlled mask, but just couldn't. He glared at me and mouthed, _Not funny._ I smiled apologetically and walked off to Mrs. Crews' class in Room 17.

* * *

**Tomorrow, 11/08, is my birthday! I turn eleven, and my older brother whose birthday I share will be 25! So even if nobody reads this, which I'm sure they won't, I won't feel sad if there's no "Happy birthday!"s from the readers because I'll be enjoying delicious cheesecake! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while since I updated! I made a BlossomxBrick one-shot and so far only one person has reviewed. Um… that's it. This author's note has been very short.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT'S NOT MINE.**

**

* * *

**"Ah…" I sighed exhaustedly, letting my head sink into the soft pillow. It felt great to be home after a long school day. I wanted to take a nap, but I had a lot of homework. _Eh, what the heck._ I thought complacently. _I'll just set my alarm._ As I pressed the buttons on my digital clock, I let my mind drift, until I realized that I kept passing the number I was looking for, and then I was focused. But then I let my mind drift again as I passed out into sleep.

First all I saw was black, the color of the inside of my eyelids. But then-and I don't know when, but sometime between snoozing and REM sleep- I started dreaming. Guess what I dreamt about? Bubbles! No dur.

_Me and her were walking along the beach, holding hands. Kind of like that daydream I mentioned to you a while back. Anyway, we were walking along the beach holding hands, and our feet squeaked as they sank into the pure white sand. I wondered why, and then my brain realized with a dull mental thud that we were on a_ Florida_ beach._

_Bubbles turned her head, and a salty wind whipped some hair into her face. She brushed it away and gazed at the water, reflecting light in tiny sparkles into our eyes. "Let's go into the water," she breathed excitedly. I looked down. Sure enough, we were in bathing suits. Well, it was a dream. Anything could've happened. Godzilla could've taken a taxi to this beach and forced us to watch Star Wars until our heads exploded. I winced in my dream at the thought._

_"Sure," I replied to Bubbles' suggestion. We cautiously waded into the water, making sure we didn't step on anything; Bubbles because she didn't want to hurt the sea creatures and me because I didn't want the sea creatures to hurt me! The water was cool around my knees, pulling and pushing, in and out, the tide almost tripping me sometimes. I looked at Bubbles and saw that she was going into deeper water, so I followed her._

_Bubbles let out a little sigh as we stared at the now-setting sun. It was very beautiful._

_"Pretty, isn't it?" I said, nudging her ever so gently._

_"Oh yes." She replied, smiling softly at me. I smiled back as I stared into her shimmering blue eyes. They seemed not to make me draw a blank in my mind this time, since it's a dream. Liquid sapphire, sparkling and dancing in the dying light, more serenely breathtaking than the ocean itself. _

_It didn't feel like I stared at her very long, but eventually, she swallowed and said, "Is something wrong?"_

_I blinked. "Oh… no, nothing's wrong. I was just, um, preoccupied."_

_"With what?" she inquired._

_I bit my lip nervously and twisted it. Then I gathered my breath-my courage, my senses- and said, "With you."_

_And then I kissed her._

**RINGGGGGG!**

"Ah!" I sat up in bed. The navy blue comforter fell away from my upper body. I looked around, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock to shut it up.

**A/N: Here, I'm going to do a short Bubbles POV.**

I yawned and stretched and pressed the off button on my alarm clock. I had had the strangest dream! I had dreamed I was at the beach with Boomer, and we waded into the ocean, and watched the sunset, and then he kissed me! And even stranger than that: I _liked_ it. Not just in my dream. An actual ripple of pleasure coursed through my body when his lips touched mine in the dream. And then I got to thinking: _I'm only going to prom with him and just recently met him, but I'm already on the brink of falling in love with him. Are we meant for each other, or is it just the hormones?_

_

* * *

_

**OK, end of chapter! Who liked it? Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**My brain is kind of… fried. We have company that'll be staying at our house for a few days, so I'll be busy. But I have a new chapter in less than a week after Chap. 11! Aren't ya'll proud of me? :) **

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T SUE!  
**

* * *

I needed to talk to Bubbles. Immediately.

But what was I to do? I didn't know her phone number, school was tomorrow-

Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! _'Cause you're stupid, Boomer, _a little voice in the back of my head snickered. _Duh._

_No I'm not! _I thought hotly. _And I'm going to fly over to her house right now._

I yanked my shoes back on without even bothering to untie them, just shoving my feet inside, and opened my window. With a _shhck_ it slid open and I maneuvered one of my legs out the window through the small space. With half my butt resting on the bottom windowpane, I folded my other leg up and placed it on the ledge. _1… 2… 3!_ I shoved off and got a good head start in the air. I soared over the trees, occasionally shivering as I passed through clouds full of cold water that gave me goosebumps.

It felt good to just soar through the air. I wanted to just linger there, watching people down below, looking more like toy dolls than human beings. I wanted to brush my hand across the cherry blossom tree and watch the lovely flowers cascade upon the couples resting below. I wanted to let out a thrilling whoop as I ducked, soared, glided, loop-the-looped, and just let my spirits free out in the open air. But I had other business.

There it was. Bubbles' house was right beyond that tree. I swooped down. Yes, that was it. The building was square-ish with a door that somehow seemed to slant to the right. Three oval windows let me see into the girls' separate windows. I flew up to look for the one that would let me see into Bubbles' bedroom.

The first one I looked into was Blossom's. She was reading a book. _Boring_, I thought, moving to the next window.

The next window was Buttercup's. I could see her beating away at her meat-on-a-hook punching bag. _There's only one window left. _I smiled.

_Wait!_ thought my subconscious. _BUTTERCUP HAS A MEAT-ON-THE-HOOK PUNCHING BAG AND ENJOYS HITTING IT._

_So?_

_SO, Butch would find that interesting wouldn't he?_

_Maybe, but… Oh, I see. Okay, I'll make a mental note. But back to the task at hand._

I leaned right and scooted up to the third and final window. There she was. I took a closer look, but feeling very embarrassed. She was sitting on her bed, texting a friend. I briefly wondered who that friend was. Suddenly, my phone rang. I had a text.

"Boomer," it said. "I can see you outside my window. Quit being a stalker and just knock next time."

_Oops._

"Sorry Bubbles," I texted back. "I need to talk to you."

"K. Lemme just let you in." she messaged back.

I waited. She set her phone down, got up, and shoved open the window. I clambered inside and fell ungracefully onto her carpeted floor. She gave a small laugh and pulled up a stool from her vanity. I sat down.

I swallowed audibly and spoke. "Bubbles, I-"

She cut me off. "Boomer, hold that thought. I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" I asked.

Bubbles scooted a little closer to me, so close, in fact, that her blue-jean clad legs were almost pressed against mine.

She looked at the floor to her left for a while. I didn't rush her. I just watched her as she stared and thought and blinked. Bubbles looked up and licked her lips nervously.

"Don't freak out," she murmured. "But I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Yay! Well, not Yay. If Bubbles says she loves Boomer that means the story is coming to an end. But I finished another chapter! :)**

**Some Explanatory Things**

**The girls have separate bedrooms now that they're older. Professor Utonium hired some builders to make walls.**

**Also, you might not have understood why Bubbles' room is on the far right. Well, in some episodes, Bubbles had the center third of the bed. But in other episodes, she was on the right, or the three girls' left. So I just put her on the right. Plus it goes with the story.**

**Always review! I get lots of _views_, but not as many _re_views. Even if you don't speak English, I can always use Google Translate. Just tell me that my story was really good. Or really bad. Or really medium. If it's really bad, though, please give some constructive criticism.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I own all the characters, places, trademarks and copyrights. NOT!**

* * *

_She is… in love… with me? _

_She _thinks _she might be._ I corrected myself. _But still._

"I… ah," I swallowed audibly and managed to choke out a mumbled, "I love you too."

She stared at me and my cheeks turned red. Sure I was seventeen, but I was young for my age. Girls weren't icky, but me confessing my love… I didn't usually picture such a thing. Her face brightened up and broke my thoughts. "Oh, good!" she said, smiling, very relieved. "I was worried you didn't like me."

I laughed and said, "Why wouldn't I like you?"

She took my hands and laughed, pulling me up from the chair. I felt relieved. "C'mon Boomer, you should meet my daddy." I was suddenly scared stiff, and I'm sure it showed on my face, but Bubbles continued to pull me, as helpless as I was, downstairs to a room marked, "The Lab". It might as well have said, "Place Where Boomer Was Murdered".

_Oh crap._

I was standing in a large room with lots of machines and test tubes and other strange things that I'd rather not know the name of, and my ankle hurt because I had tripped as we went down the unlit stairs.

I gulped. Bubbles looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Your hand feels clammy." I just nodded. She turned and called out, "Daddy!"

Professor Utonium turned around and walked up to us. He pulled off his protective gloves and asked, "Who's this?" though by the look in his eyes, he already knew the answer, even if he didn't know my name.

"Well Daddy," Bubbles began. "There's this boy, at school, and this boy here is that boy, and his name is Boomer, and he's my boyfriend… Well, he's technically not my boyfriend-boyfriend, because we really only started being boyfriend and girlfriend about five minutes ago. But still!"

The professor stared at us blankly for a sec, and then he blinked and said, "Um, yeah… O-okay. Sure," he stammered. "Why not? I mean, a boyfriend, of course…" He took us by the shoulders and steered us upstairs. "Well, go tell your sisters, Bubbles."

"Okay!" she replied brightly. "Oh! But wait! Daddy, can you fix Boomer's ankle, because he tripped and it's starting to swell."

"Oh, yes, come here, Boomer." Professor opened the medicine cabinet and I limped over to join him. "Here, let me see if it's broken," He held out a mini X-ray at my ankle. "Hmm," he murmured. "Yes. Well, it _was_ broken, but it's healing, and is almost done. Hey," he looked up at me. "Aren't you a RowdyRuff Boy?"

"Yes, but it's hard to tell because of my sweet and kind nature, or as my brothers call it, being a girl." I pouted sourly.

"Well, the Chemical X in your body has the same effect on your health as with my girls. It helps you heal 63.8 % faster than a regular human. Look, your ankle is good as new." I rotated it in its socket to be sure. Professor Utonium was right.

"Okay, Boomer! Let's go upstairs and tell Bloss and BC now!" Bubbles dragged me again as she flew up the stairs in a ray of blue light as I dashed after her.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! By the way, I think I'm going to make the next chapter Bubbles' POV, but might not. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Boomer: You know Snickerdoodle doesn't own anything… except for a few things.**

* * *

**(Bubbles' POV)**

I yanked Boomer up the stairs. Even with super strength, he was kind of heavy. Then, we were on the second floor, and I knocked on Buttercup's door. She cracked it open and glared at me. "_What?_" she asked in a grumpy tone.

"Buttercup," I pulled Boomer up beside me. "I have a new boyfriend."

Her expression didn't change. "Yeah, I kind of already guessed that. Blossom doesn't know, though. For all the book smarts in the world, she doesn't always notice the obvious stuff." She sighed. "Come on in, have a seat. There's Coke in the fridge. I'll get Bloss." She nodded her head toward the interior of the room and crossed the hall to knock on a pink flowery door.

Boomer sat down on the black leather couch, and I grabbed two cans of Coca-Cola from the mini-fridge against the wall. Passing one to him, I leaned against his arm and squeezed his hand. It felt nice, even if, I suppose, it was meant to give him reassurance, not me. Just then, as if on cue, Bloss and BC entered the room. Blossom was frowning. The two sat on Buttercup's bed.

"Bubbles…?" Blossom murmured warily. "What's going on? And why is _he_ here?" Her eyes narrowed mistrustfully.

"Well, you see…" I gulped. "Um, yeah well… Me and Boomer-"

"Boomer and I."

"Whatever! We're kind of, like, you know… in a relationship. As of very recently."

Her eyes got really wide, then her face contorted and she stood up and glared at Boomer.

"Don't kill him!" I screamed. Buttercup almost cracked a smile.

Blossom, very angry, started shooting words at me. "Bubbles, how do you know he isn't just using you? He could be a spy! The RowdyRuff Boys are slimy, low-down, filthy, criminal, bastar-"

"I'm right here." interrupted Boomer, looking insulted.

"Well it's true!"

"Blossom!" shouted Buttercup, "you know we refuse to believe that bull! You've turned down every guy who asked you to prom, and every time you said no, I noticed, I'm your sister! Every time you said no, you looked at Brick!"

Blossom's cheeks reddened. She let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

"But anyway," I said loudly, "I'm not asking your permission, Blossom. I'm old enough to date whoever I want. I just wanted to tell you."

"Fine." My red-headed sister sounded rather reluctant, but her face was still glowing crimson.

"So… Um," Boomer cleared his throat awkwardly. "Should I leave?"

I turned to him and said, "Yeah, probably. I'll see you to the door." We got up, Blossom still frowning, and left the room.

After we had walked down the stairs and were standing by the door, I felt a little guilty, I suppose. "Um, sorry for making you go through that."

"It's okay," my boyfriend replied calmly. "It would've been worse if they found out without us saying anything." He had a point.

"Well, bye," I opened the wooden door for him.

"Bye…" _Aw, he doesn't want to leave!_ I smile on the inside. Boomer stepped outside and was about to take off for his house when I called out,

"Actually, Boomer! Hold on!" He spun around.

"What is it?"

I blushed. "Er- um… I just… you know…" Acting completely insane, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time, I grabbed his shoulders, leaned up on my toes, and pecked him on the corner of his mouth.

"Bye," I said again sheepishly. Suddenly his face broke into a smile, as did mine, and we were both grinning like loons.

"I'll see you at school!" was his parting words. Then Boomer flew up and away, blue light trailing behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I suck for not updating sooner. But I had massive writer's block! As Mojo Jojo says, "Cursesss…" **

**Okay, so I had to do some thinking and I had to check back through six chapters, but it is still Monday on the It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl timeline. Man! Seven chapters for one day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been five months since I last updated... I am so ashamed.**

My face was still stretched into a smile when I got home just in time for dinner. Brick narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "Where ya been, baby brother?"

"Yeah, where were you? I called you down for dinner twice, and now you just came through the front door!" Butch yelled from the kitchen.

"I was... out." I said.

"Out _where_?"

"Fine, I was at Bubbles' house." I admitted.

"You were at the blue Puff's house?" Mojo roared. "This is very bad, because the PowerPuff Girls are very bad. They are your enemies and you should act like it for I, Mojo Jojo, say that the Puffs are bad and are your enemies. Also, I like lemon meringue pies. They are delicious and not bad, like the PowerPuff Girls, because the PowerPuff Girls are very bad, and, unlike meringue pies, your worst enemies, or my name isn-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Brick screamed, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Mojo glared at him, but kept his mouth closed.

"Umm... anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Ramen noodles." My raven-headed brother nodded at the Maruchen Ramen on the stove. As I walked past him to get some, I remembered, and stopped.

"Hey, Butch, I found out that Buttercup has a meat-on-a-hook punching bag."  
"She does?"

"Yeah, just like yours."

We finished dinner in silence. After I had put my dishes in the dishwasher, I went up to my bedroom and lay back on my bed. After finishing my homework and staring at my ceiling for about an hour, I finally fell asleep.

The alarm rang at five-thirty, but I hit snooze over and over again, until I finally got up at six. I went through my morning routine hurriedly; I didn't want my sleeping in to affect getting to school on time.

When I reached the front of Pokey Oaks it was six-fifty. I went to my locker and dropped off anything I wouldn't need, like the three textbooks that were for my later classes.

While walking around waiting for the bell to ring, I smacked into Princess Morbucks. I can't say I was happy to see her, because she's a snobby spoiled brat.

"Oh, hello, Boomer." she said, simpering sweetly at me.

I swallowed to fight the urge to throw up and said, "Hello, Princess."

She batted her huge false lashes and asked, "_So,_ who are you bringing to the prom?"

"Not you, if that's what you were thinking." Princess had kind of had this weird thing for me for a while now, but I didn't like her and never had, so I'd tried to put her down gently. She had a very thick skull, however, and kept trying to persuade me in various ways, including bribery.

She lost the creepy smile but still replied, "Not me, eh? Well who _is_ it?"

I sighed. "Bubbles Utonium. Now get out of my face, Princess."

"Bubbles the ugly new girl? Why would you want to date _that_ poor excuse for a woman?" she demanded, ignoring my second remark. "_I_ am clearly the better choice." She took a step closer and lifted her chin in what was meant to be an alluring way. Whore.

"I said I was taking her to the prom, not dating her. But she is definitely the better choice. Now if you like your face the way it is, _leave._"

"Fine, Boomer. But I'll always be here, and you'll come crawling back." _Yeah, you'll always be here, until some football player with a cute butt strikes your fancy. _I think with a snort.

Then she finally left, and I sat down and doodled on some scrap paper.

**Sorry, I know it was short. I'm thinking about adding some drama to the story by having Princess kidnap Bubbles and Boomer having to valiantly rescue her. What do you guys think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating til now. I swear, I had the chapter uploaded and everything, but my computer was being stupid. Anyway, I found a way to beat the system by typing the EXACT html address so I could update! Aren't I clever? :D**

Suddenly a shadow fell over me and I looked up angrily, thinking it was Princess again, but my face lost its glare, because it wasn't beady black eyes, glimmering nastily, that met mine. It was two brilliantly blue ones that matched my memory of the first time I'd met their owner- Bubbles, a radiant goddess of sunshine and love. My heart swelled like a balloon and I was speechless, struck as still and silent as a statue. But she was the perfectly sculpted work of art; and I saw an expressive sparkle in her eyes, of humor and affection.

Enough poetic talk- I'm sure you're getting bored.

Bubbles was literally hovering over me, gently bobbing up and down over me, and blocking my light. "Hi," she greeted me in her perky soprano voice.

"Hey," I replied huskily. "How're you?"

"Meh, pretty good," she said airily with a shrug. "What about you?"

I chuckled. "I'm doing pretty well… Is there something you wanted?"

"Uh, to see you, I guess," she admitted. I noticed that her cheeks were a little pink. Maybe it was just a trick of the artificial lights overhead.

I hummed in acknowledgement and then wondered aloud, "I didn't know we were allowed to use our powers in school?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it's not bothering anyone."

"Mm," I patted the space next to me on the floor. "Want to sit down?"

"Ah, sure," Bubbles agreed. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a seated position.

"So whatcha drawing, Boomer?" she inquired curiously.

I embarrassedly covered the stupid drawing with my arms. _She shouldn't see it,_ I thought. _It doesn't do her justice._

"Oh, come on!" she coaxed me, tugging at my hands. To my relief, they wouldn't budge, even though she is just as strong as I am.

"No," I pouted, putting on my best "adorably stubborn" face.

Then, before we could argue further, the bell rang. "Oh!" we both yelped in unison. Smiling, she kissed me on the cheek, gathered her books, and left.

I rubbed my face, savoring the tingly sensation her lips had left behind.

**Short, I know. But there is more to come! Please bear with me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so I really like this chapter. I feel like my writing has seriously improved in the five months I dropped off the face of the fanfiction world… Has it? Review and tell me. **

**Anyway, sorry for the serious lack of updates and crap.**

* * *

All throughout the school day, Bubbles and I didn't really have time to talk.

When I got home from school, I finished my homework as quickly as possible, but I still only finished at four o'clock, which is usually when my brothers and I start on dinner.

After eating a yummy meal of chicken and dumplings, I waited until the kitchen and living room were empty and my family in their rooms. Then I flew to the door, reached out a hand, turned the knob, and–

"Boomer, blonde son of mine, where are you going now? Because it is evident that you are going somewhere, and I, Mojo Jojo, find it most suspicious that you are going somewhere at this hour, so I, Mojo Jojo–"

"OKAY," I interrupted quickly, "I'm… um… going to… um… rob a bank."

Mojo stared at me. I held my breath.

"You… you are?" he asked, a smile filling his face. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, son!" He wiped a tear from his eye and then came up to wrap me in a hug. I kinda just stood there awkwardly.

"Ah… um," I put on my best 'gruff teenager' voice. "Stop hugging me, Mojo! It's so weird!"

He stopped, and I sighed with relief.

"Anyway… um… bye, Mojo."

"Bye, son!" My dad still sounded overjoyed.

* * *

**(Bubbles' POV)**

_Tap, tap, tap. _I sat up nervously in bed.

A shadow was at my window.

"…Boomer?" I whispered confusedly.

The shadow nodded and whispered back, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess, but go away for a while so I can at least get a robe on! GEEZ!"

The shadow politely disappeared. I hopped out of bed and covered myself with a bathrobe. "Okay!" I hissed, opening the window. Boomer flew in.

I sat down on the bed as he settled himself on the floor criss-cross applesauce.

"Wait… How could we hear each other through the window?" I asked, mystified.

"Super-sonic hearing, _duh_."

I hummed in understanding, and then we just sat in silence.

A minute later, the awkward quiet was shattered by me. "So why are you here, Boomer?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you."

"Yes, I am rather enjoyable company, aren't I?" I agreed in a mock-snobby voice.

We giggled, stifling the laughs behind our hands.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you and all, but couldn't we see each other during the _day_?" I did enjoy his visit, but really! It's completely unnecessary.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up.

I stood up too and went over to him. "Bye, Boomer." Then I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. This smooch didn't beat around the bush like our previous. It was flat-out full on the mouth. His mouth was soft against mine, gentle and nervous. I don't think he really knew how to kiss. Neither did I. We just stood there with our mouths pressed together, him wide-eyed, my eyes half-lidded, my lips feeling very nice pressed against his, my heart filled with a wonderfully uncomfortable swelling sensation, my fingers and toes tingling. Then it was over.

Boomer's face was redder than Him, the devilish villain, himself. I'm sure mine was, too.

"Ah… I… Buh… Bye… Bye, B-Bubbles."

He stammered some more, mouthed something that looked like "Wow, I love you," and was gone out the window.

I stood there staring after him a while, then climbed into bed (after removing my robe), clutched my hands to my face, and squealed gleefully like a twelve-year-old girl.

* * *

**(Boomer's POV)**

After… whatever that was… I went to the printing press where they made the newspaper _"The Townsville Narrator"._

One of our classmates at Pokey Oaks High actually happened to work there, so I persuaded him to insert an article about a mysterious bank robbery into the paper or get beaten to a pulp. It should be noted that I am a nice guy and did not actually threaten him at all. He _assumed_ I would beat him up if disobeyed because I'm related to my brothers. So there.

Once that had been taken care of, I flew back to Mojo Jojo's giant mountaintop observatory. It was almost ten o'clock. I crept silently to my bedroom, thankful my brothers were asleep.

Or so I thought. As soon as I turned my bedroom doorknob, the door was torn open and two pairs of hands yanked me into the room. Thanks to my night-vision, I saw it was Brick and Butch, so I didn't try to attack the "mysterious kidnappers:.

"Details." Brick's commanding tone cut through anything I might have wanted to say.

"We want the who, what, were, why, and when," Butch added.

"Bubbles and me; late-night visit; her house; I wanted to; not exactly sure when, but since after dinner," I listed in a monotonous voice.

Brick was silent. Butch chuckled. I was just confused.

Brick must have seen my vexation, because he said, "So, you and your little girly-friend are having romantic dates in the moonlight? How _sweet_."

My face heated up with anger and embarrassment. "She's not my _girly-friend_."

"But you wish she was!" Butch guffawed.

"Shaddup!" I groaned. Butch stopped laughing, and I immediately regretted my words (word? Oh well). He drew up his hand and–

_Pow! _Ow, ow, ow, twinkly lights, ringing in ears…

I moaned in pain. Butch looked satisfied.

"Anyway, what is this about, Brick?" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm just wooking out foh my widdle baby bwother." He sneered at me mockingly and pinched my cheek, which was still very sore from being slapped.

I huffed, crossing my arms, and glared at him harder.

They both grinned at me like the psychopaths they are, got up, and left me to go to bed.

Sleep took a while to hit me. What was Bubbles to me, really? My girlfriend? Didn't that imply some sort of consent on both sides? Would that be okay with her?

Before I passed out dead tired on my bed, my last coherent thought was, _'I'd like that.'_


End file.
